Don't Ever Forget Me
by Dolphinbubble418
Summary: Harry's memory seems to have slipped a bit, Draco needs to remind him.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Oi! Potter! Get your head out of your arse and get going!"

Harry shook his head to clear it, watching as a flash of red streaked past him and up into the sky.

Looking around, Harry realized he was on the Quidditch pitch at the start of the Quidditch Cup Final against Slytherin. Kicking off from the ground, Harry tried to get his bearings back and as he ascended for a better vantage point he searched the field.

Ron was Keeper, his skills showing through again and again as he blocked every attempt the Slytherins shot; the twins were the Beaters, knocking Bludgers left and right, protecting Gryffindor backs while attacking the targets in green and silver.

Flying in loops above the activity, Harry was able to observe without being in the way, eyes scanning quickly and effectively for the small golden flash he knew was around.

Far beneath his feet, Harry saw a flash of silver and his eyes focused on the movement. Following the ridiculously shiny silver locks -for it was hair- the Golden Boy was absorbed in each flowing and graceful movement the player executed.

'It's Draco…' Harry shook his head again and thought, 'When did I start calling him by his first name…?'

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the gold flicker he was searching for on the far side of the pitch near the Slytherin goal posts. Angling his broom into a steep dive, Harry became a blur, focusing on the small ball so far away.

As he reached the level of the upper observation decks on the field, Harry noticed another streak coming in his direction.

'Draco has seen my dive…he's coming too.' Harry scrunched his brows together in frustration. 'Again with the 'Draco' thing! It's 'Malfoy' for Merlin's sake!'

Zooming in and out of the traffic of players going after the Quaffle, Harry was able to get closer to the Slytherin side of the field before Malfoy caught up with him.

Neck and neck they fought over position as they started zeroing in on the Snitch. Harry grunted as he strained his arm reaching, seeking out that small ball of gold. He grinned as his hand was able to reach out just a fraction of an inch longer than Malfoy. Harry could practically taste victory as his hand reached the Snitch and just as his hand closed on the fluttering wings, his vision went, leaving him in utter darkness.

Blinking rapidly, Harry could see a light coming towards him from the nothingness surrounding him. Squinting, he could make out a figure walking towards him, taking confident strides forward. He blinked a few more times and was able to see a silhouette of a man. The man was tall, dressed in black slacks, dark gray sweater vest, white collar shirt, top buttons undone to show off lickable collar bones, and a loosened tie hanging haphazardly around his neck. The flashing silver hair reaching his ears gave away the mystery man's identity before Harry could even look at the face.

'Draco? Can't be…he'd never let his clothes be that out of array…'

But as Harry watched in amazement, it was Draco who continued to get closer, 'What's he doing here? Heck, where in Merlin's Beard am I?'

When he was close enough so Harry could see Draco's startling stormy gray eyes, Harry spoke, "What are you doi—?" Before he could finish his sentence, Draco had grabbed him around the waist and neck, pulling him forward.

Shocked by the warmth of Draco's lips upon his own, Harry couldn't form a coherent thought, his brain going fuzzy around the edges. When Draco pulled away for a second, Harry tried to speak, "Bloody h—…"

Draco didn't give him another chance to speak after that. Gripping the back of Harry's head gently, Draco brought their lips together once more and brought Harry's body closer with the arm looping around his waist.

Senses overloaded with Draco's lips and his fresh scent of wintergreen, Harry let the kiss happen, closing his eyes to the sensations.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Draco softly pushed the kiss deeper, exhaling against Harry's now damp lips. A velvety tongue followed the exhale, gently gliding across the seal of Harry's lips, begging for entrance.

'For some random reason, this feels…right…' Harry thought, allowing Draco's tongue to play with his. So absorbed with the slide of wet tongue, Harry didn't realize that Draco's hand from the back of his neck had made its way downward to the hem of his shirt. Retracing the path it just took, but now in the opposite direction and under said hem, the hand smoothed over sensitive skin.

Leaving Harry's swollen mouth, Draco feathered kisses down the long neck in front of his nose and after pushing the shirt hem over Harry's head, continued the kisses down the now exposed chest. Licking, nibbling, and grazing teeth started to make Harry warm and he couldn't help himself release a soft moan.

Just as Draco's gliding fingers were about to reach foreign territory, Harry felt a shock go through his heart and his eyes jerked open.

Disoriented once again, Harry slowly came to his senses. Heart racing, he was lying down on his bed at home, six years after he had last been playing on Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

'A dream…it was only a dream…' Giving a sigh, Harry was disappointed that he had been in an alternate reality and not in real time.

His emotions he had hidden from Draco were supposed to stay that way, and it seemed that his control had finally snapped. Heaving a sigh, Harry slowly sat up in bed, reached over to the bed stand and put on his glasses, surveying his bedroom.

It was still night time and the darkness was streaked with moonlight streaming through the windows on his left creating bar like shadows across the floor. Clothes were strewn across said floor: pants, shirts, ties, and wizarding robes.

'I didn't know I owned two sets of Auror robes…' Knowing he would never be able to get back to sleep after that dream, Harry pulled the covers back so he could go about organizing the room.

Just as he was pushing up from the bed, an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back and onto a warm, firm chest.

"Hello, love. Where do you think you're off to…?" A voice mumbled into the pillows behind Harry and he tried to push his way out of the bed once again.

The arm just pulled him further onto his back and before he knew it Harry was laying on his back against the bed, another person leaning over him, body pressed into his.

"Harry? Are you alright?" The person above him gently brushed his unruly hair away from his forehead, then leaned in and laid a gentle kiss upon his scar.

"Is it bothering you? A nightmare from the past? Here I was so confident in my abilities of ridding you of those…" The person shook their head sadly, hair swishing back and forth in front of their face.

"Who…who are you…?" Harry tried to make out the face in front of him, but the figure blocked out all the meager light that came through the window.

"Bloody hell…Now you're telling me you forgot my face after all these years? And you say you love me…Sometimes I really wonder about you, Potter."

Squinting in disbelief Harry uttered the last and most wanted name he would have placed in his bed.

"DRACO?"

The man with silver hair grinned down at him and rolled his eyes, "Were you expecting someone else? I certainly hope not, I may have to hex you. We've been married for over three years."

"Really?"

Draco slapped his forehead and grabbed Harry's face firmly in both hands, "Are you okay, love? You're not delusional, are you? More than you normally are, that is…"

Searching Harry's eyes in concern, Draco softly kissed his slightly parted lips. "Yes, we will have been married for three years next week, we work in the Auror department at the Ministry, and yesterday we had a friendly Quidditch match with the Weasley boys, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. You…don't remember…?"

Slowly, like cold maple syrup, Harry's mind started recalling all of his memories from the past three years.

The wedding, the decorations, food, dancing, all the people there, three months later, both he and Draco trained to be Aurors together. Instead of the year it takes the average person to become a full Auror, they both excelled and finished in only seven months. Their first mission together, their first house, their first Christmas, their first New Year...

Flashing through his life together with Draco, Harry recalled every touch, kiss, and glide of skin on skin…gasping a bit as he finally landed back in his body, Harry gazed up at the man above him and bit his bottom lip, almost shy about the whole situation.

"Sorry, Draco…I was having a dream where we were back in school still…back when I thought my feelings would never be accepted…never even dreamed any of it would come true…Sorry...love…" Harry gave a shy smile that nearly melted Draco's heart all over again, but damn him if he was going to show it.

Draco rolled his eyes and then grinned wickedly, "Hmm…as I see it, I have two options…forgive you and forget about it, as if it had just been a dream you were still in, or…"

Draco let his body rest fully on Harry's and Harry could feel every chiseled line and muscle ripple seductively above him. "Or…" Draco whispered against Harry's lips, "I can punish you until morning, reteaching your body and making sure it will never forget me even for a second…hmm…" Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and gave him a deep and thorough kiss.

"Well, love? Which do you think is more appropriate in this situation?"

Harry grinned devilishly and rocked his hips up into Draco's feeling his desire rising. "Etch yourself into every part of my body, never let me forget again. I want to create memories with you that will never leave me, even when I go senile…"

Draco hummed contentedly and then chuckled as he licked his way down Harry's neck, "Harry, love, it's too late for the senile part…"

Harry laughed breathlessly as he agreed, "Past, present, and future, Draco, I will always love you."

"I love you with all my heart, Harry, but now, for your punishment," Draco mumbled into the flat stomach laid out before him, "don't ever forget me…"


End file.
